


Baekho visits a doctor

by Sihyun996



Series: Kinky kpop fics [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sihyun996/pseuds/Sihyun996
Summary: Baekho expiriences what he thinks is an anal examination but his doctor is a pervert





	Baekho visits a doctor

Dr. Choi is a standard practice doctor at the local Seoul hospital. He sees dozens of patients a day. It's always a good day when he gets someone who is in fact very attractive and has a problem that requires removal of clothes for obvious reasons. I should also mention that Dr. Choi is a tall man well in his fourties, he is in pretty good shape for his age. 

So one Tuesday afternoon this really cute guy comes in. He's in his early twenties, short pink hair that makes you instantly notice him, hes wearing a sleeveless shirt and some thin sweat pants just fitting for this hot weather. His name was Baekho, and he was having stomach issues.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Choi asked.

Baekho responded, "I don't really know, my stomach has been hurting for the past few days, and nothing seems to make it better"

"Have you tried taking any medicine?"

"Yeah, any over the counter stuff I've tried, but my stomach still hurts a lot."

"What exactly has been bothering you?"

"Well besides the the stomach pains nothing, they sort of just come and go, sometimes so painful i need to sit down."

"Makes sense. I'm just going to check a few things around your body, and then we'll take it from there."

Dr.Choi moved forward and checked Baekho's heart rate and other standard things. Everything seemed to be fine.

"Have you eaten anything out of the ordinary?" Dr. Choi asked.

"No, I live a pretty healthy lifestyle, I eat well and exercise most days." Baekho responded.

"Alright, well since everything normal seems to be fine, I'm going to have to check the back door to make sure there isn't anything wrong back there."

"Um, alright" Baekho hesitated, he'd never gotten a prostate exam or anything put up his butt, things only ever came out.

"So just stand up and take your clothes off and we'll get started."

Dr.Choi was so excited right now, he was hard as a rock underneath his lab coat. Here's this cute guy, he's about to get naked, and Dr. Choi get's to shove his finger up his ass. This was turning out to be a very good day.

"Do I have to take all of my clothes off?" Baekho asked innocently.

"Yes, I don't want your shirt to hang down and get in the way, plus I need to see your stomach." Dr. Choi responded. His imagination started to run wild, he might be able to work in his favor.

"Oh ok, I'll have you know I've never done anything like this before."

"Oh it's fine, I do prostate exams all the time, you're in good hands." Dr. Choi said comfortingly.

So Baekho stood up and began to take his t-shirt off. Dr. Choi got even harder when he saw how muscular Baekho was, he had an awesome six pack and defined muscle every where and most noticable of all his thick ass and thighs. Baekho hesitated before he pulled down his pants and underwear in one swoop. It wasn't super erotic, but Dr. Choi was still horny as ever. 

"Alright, just go ahead and put your hands on the examination table and put your butt out to me. You'll feel some slight discomfort, but that's totally normal." As he was saying this Dr. Choi couldn't help but fantasize about shoving his hard dick right in Baekho's pretty ass. But he knew even if he wanted that, he couldn't just do it. So he hatched a plan, Baekho had never had an exam before, so he wouldn't know what to expect.

Dr. Choi reached for his gloves and some lube, he applied the lube to Baekho's hole, rubbing it in very slowly. He then put his index finger right on the entrance, then he applied slight pressure and slowly drove his finger in. Baekho let out a moan.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen" Baekho said, feeling ashamed he just moaned at his doctor putting his finger in his ass.

"It's totally fine, happens all the time," Dr. Choi responded, "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with your prostate, so I'm gonna have to dig around a little and try to find the problem, so don't be alarmed if this takes longer than you might expect."

"Oh, alright," Baekho said, "I trust you"

Those fatal words helped his plan perfectly. Dr. Choi then pulled his finger out and put more lube on it, then he put two fingers into Baekho's ass, trying to stretch it out and get it ready for his dick. He moved his fingers in and out slowly, looking at Baekho, making sure he wasn't getting suspicious. Then he pulled out and put three fingers in, that was a challenge, and Baekho moaned in pain from being stretched out so much.

"Sorry about that, just need to open you up to see inside," Dr. Choi told Baekho to comfort him. 

Dr. Choi then pulled his rock hard dick out of his pants, he also put his jacket away on the work table so it wouldn't hit Baekho. He poured a lot of lube on his dick, getting it nice and slick. Then he positioned his dick right at the entrance to Baekho's hole, and he slowly started pushing it in.

"Oh my god! He is so fucking tight, this is fucking amazing!" Dr. Choi thought to himself as he was pushing his dick farther into his virgin ass. Baekho never once looked back to see what was happening. He just let it happen, unaware his own doctor was popping his cherry.

Dr. Choi started thrusting in and out, he thought for sure Baekho would look back to see why he was going in and out instead of just staying in. But he never did. So he just kept deflowering his ass, he even put his hand on Baekho's hip to get better control. He never let his body touch, just his dick, nice and slow. Then the most amazing thing happened, Baekho starting moaning in pleasure.

"This might be really awkward, but that feels really good. Now i get why some guys like it up the butt now" Baekho said jokingly, still having no clue he's getting fucked as he says that.

Then Dr. Choi does something that should give away what he's doing, but he thinks this will play out in his favor. He puts his right hand on Baekho's other hip and buries his dick as far as it will go. His body is touching Baekho's at this point, and he just leaves it there to let Baekho figure it out.

Baekho turns his head slowly in realization, looking back to see his doctor holding his hips with his dick buried in his ass.

"HOLY F- WHAT ARE YOU?!?!" Baekho yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor and this will make you feel better!" As he said this, he starting fucking Baekho for real now pushing Baekho face first onto the table. Really going at it, and making loud clapping noises as their bodies met. 

Baekho felt too much pleasure to even tell him to stop, he just started moaning and closed his eyes. This put Dr. Choi over the top, he immediately went as fast as he could go. Fucking the shit out of Baekho's ass. He could feel he was close to cumming.

"I'm gonna cum in your slut ass, and you're gonna take it all" He told Baekho as he was getting closer.

Baekho responded back with even more moans.

Dr. Choi immediately blew his load as deep as it would go, in Baekho's ass. He kept fucking for a few more pumps, but his dick started to get soft after all the fucking.

"Oh my god that was amazing!" Baekho said in ecstasy.

"Alright, that's enough cumdumpster" Dr. Choi assigned his new slut a name. Baekho frowned at him, wanting more.

"I'm not sure what the problem seems to be quite yet, so I'm going to have to see you a few more times this week to asses it properly" Dr. Choi said to Baekho with a smile.


End file.
